


Phone line

by TashaMockingjay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaMockingjay/pseuds/TashaMockingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been listening in to Johns phone conversations, and confronts him over various things. All of which, are obviously not what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Sherlock fanfiction so please don't hate me if things aren't perfect! I hope you enjoy!

“Jesus Christ, Sherlock. Can’t you go a day without blowing up half the bloody flat?!”  
John exclaimed as he fanned away the smoke seeping from the kitchen. He covered his ears slightly as he smacked at the wailing smoke alarm. Sherlock simply shrugged and made no attempt to restore the damage he’d caused to the dining area. Rolling his eyes, John silenced the alarm and huffed back into the living room. Sherlock was sat in his usual chair, hands together at his mouth, eyes fixated in front of him, his usual thinking stance. There’d be no sense out of him for a few hours at least. John sighed and made his way over to the couch, grabbing a discarded newspaper from the table as he went.  
“Page five, column two. Thought you might be interested.”  
Sherlock stated, still unmoving. John flipped to the requested page and frowned as he read the headline.  
“Flat to let, two bedrooms, spacious, central London…why would I be interested in this?”  
John asked, looking up confusedly at Sherlock, who frowned dramatically.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I could have sworn I overheard you and Sarah talking about looking for your own place, preferably in the centre of London, it’s still early days in your relationship so you shouldn’t need more than two bedrooms unless there’s more you’re not telling me. Should I expect a happy announcement anytime soon?”  
Sherlock spat in a harsh tone as he glared pointedly at John. He slammed his hands down on the arms of his chair.  
“Or the pitter patter of tiny feet?”  
He asked, each syllable tainted with sarcastic resentment. John sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Trust Sherlock to overhear the one conversation in which John humoured Sarah’s proposition of moving in together. Although, he thought, knowing Sherlock, he’d probably heard the rest of them too.  
“Sarah and I are not moving in together, Sherlock. Maybe you’d know that if you actually spoke to me instead of listening to my private phone calls and making your own assumptions.”  
Sherlock scoffed and gave John and incredulous look, shaking his head slightly at Johns statement. John rolled his eyes again as he rose from the couch.  
"I'm going to Sarah's. Don't sell my part of the flat while I'm gone."  
Sherlocks glare followed John around the room as he gathered he coat and pointedly grabbed his keys, and didn't retreat until John was out the door. Sherlock let a small smile creep onto his face, because even though he'd annoyed him, Sherlock knew John would be coming back home tonight.


End file.
